


We Go Together

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, spoilers for s2e14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: Hugh watches over Paul.Set immediately after s2e14 so spoilers for that episode if you read this. Duh!





	We Go Together

Sickbay is finally quiet. What patients there are left are under sedation or sleeping on their own. Everyone who could move on their own and did not have injuries that required monitoring has been sent back to their cabins. 

Apart from Hugh, only two nurses and doctor Hewett remain alongside him. All three and everyone else have tried to convince him to leave, get some rest. He politely, but firmly, refused. There’s no way he’s letting Paul wake up alone, not after everything that happened. 

He’s not sure where they are, or when, and right now it doesn’t much matter to him. Later he knows it will, but right now, with his heart still unconscious on a medical bed, it feels very irrelevant. 

He had to cut off both jacket and shirt after the initial bit of regeneration, to get to all of his injuries. He knows that the bed and thermal shield around the bed will keep Paul quite comfortable, but he didn’t like to see him looking so vulnerable as he does without his shirt on so he’s covered him with a blanket. 

His own uniform is still spattered in blood, but he can’t make himself take the time to change it. After Paul’s awake, that will be soon enough. 

Hugh shifts on his chair, part of him wanting to touch Paul, another part not wanting to risk disturbing him. Paul needs that rest if he’s to recover. Medical science can only do so much, in the end it is up to a body itself to heal and survive. 

Paul shifts on the bed and Hugh sits up only to relax once more when Paul settles again. He starts a little, a grimace passing across his face. 

He must be dreaming, a nightmare by the unhappy turn of his lips and the frown on his face. 

Risking waking him, Hugh does take his hand. 

“It’s okay. You’re safe. Everything will be alright,” Hugh whispers to him over and over again, rubbing Paul's hand between his own, until Paul fades back into deep sleep once more. 

He’s vaguely aware as the shift changes again, casually greeting the new comers, with little attention to what he’s saying. 

Not until Pollard puts a hand on his shoulder, does he move. 

“How long are you going to stay there?” 

“Until he wakes.” 

“Hugh, that could be hours yet. You’re exhausted. And you need a change of clothes. Go change at the least. If he wakes while you’re gone I’ll tell him you’re coming right back.” 

He can tell by her gaze that she thinks he’s being selfish, that he has a duty to the crew at large too that he’s neglecting. He can’t say that he thinks she’s wrong, but it just doesn’t matter to him right now. 

Seeing that he’s beyond the reach of common sense, Pollard shakes her head and walks away. 

He hasn’t let go of Paul’s hand since taking it, and now he presses the knuckles against his lips. 

 _Wake up, Paul. Please, wake up._  

Maybe he dozes off like that, because all of a sudden there’s a pull on the hand and he bolts upright.  

Paul’s eyes are still closed, but he’s lying restless on the bed, the blanket having slid half way off in his agitation. Using one hand to lift the blanket and put it over him again, Hugh still keeps hold of Paul’s hand with the other. 

With a muted groan Paul eyelids flutter and opens just a fraction. 

“It’s okay. You’re in sickbay, but you’ll be okay. You’re going to have to take it easy for a while for once though.” 

Paul’s eyes slide over him. 

“You look terrible,” Paul says. “And is that... blood on your clothes.” 

Somehow Paul’s bluntness feels far more comforting than any emotional declaration from him could. 

“Yes. You’re always so sweet,” Hugh says, falling into old habits. 

“Did we make it?” 

“Since we’re all alive and in one piece I assume we did.” 

“You didn’t check?” 

Paul looks like he’s considering getting up, his lips pinched together. 

“No,” Hugh says sharply. “I had more important things on my mind.” 

“Such as?” 

“Your life and health for a start.” Hugh swallows hard. Maybe Paul doesn’t recall what Hugh said to him just before he passed out. “Paul, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I shut you out for so long. I just-” 

Paul tugs sharply at his hand in Hugh’s grip and Hugh lets it go, feeling a pang in his chest. 

“No,” Paul says exasperated, reaching out and taking Hugh’s hand again, hissing softly in pain as he stretches. “Idiot.” 

“Paul?” 

Paul tangles their fingers together, cradling their joined hands against his chest. 

“I just wanted you to be happy,” he says. 

“I am.” 

“Over 900 years into the future?” 

“With you there? Yes.” 

Hugh tentatively cups the side of Paul’s face, fingers playing with hair. Paul turns his head, leaning into the touch. 

“How long have you been awake?” Paul asks, looking at Hugh. 

Shooting a sideway glance at the clock Hugh answers, “27 hours and counting.” 

“And you call me irresponsible.” 

“I wanted to be here when you woke. I didn’t want you to be alone.” 

Paul smiles, softly and tired. 

“And now I am. So please take some other doctor’s advice and go to bed. You look like the walking dead. I won’t be going anywhere; I’ll be here when you get back.” 

Hugh nods before leaning forward and kissing Paul gently on the lips. Paul cups the back of his head, holding him there for a moment before letting go, giving him a little push in the direction of the door. With a smile of his own Hugh gets to his feet, squeezing Paul’s hand once he lets go and heads out of sickbay towards his quarters, knowing that whatever the future holds, for him and for Paul both, they’ll be facing it together. 

 


End file.
